In many ways, the overall appearance of an eyebrow is affected by its arch, length, and thickness. Hair loss or sparse hair on the eyebrow may occur for many reasons (e.g., chemotherapy) and thereby leave a person with unaesthetic eyebrows. Methods of creating an aesthetically pleasing eyebrow having generally included the removal of unwanted hair or the filling in of a sparse and/or lightly colored eyebrow.
Various products have been designed to fill-in or recreate an eyebrow. Example products include brown powder, eyebrow pencils, and eyebrow gels. The goal of these products is not only to fill-in an eyebrow, or the complete recreation of an eyebrow when needed, but also to create a bilateral symmetry between a user's eyebrows such that the eyebrows have the same visual characteristics (e.g., shape, thickness, size, and/or relative position on the supraorbital ridge). However, the previously mentioned products have several drawbacks. First, the ability to create two eyebrows having the same visual characteristics is limited by the user's manual dexterity and artistic abilities. Second, proper positioning of an eyebrow on the supraorbital ridge requires trial and error since no method of ascertaining a suitable location prior to application is provided for. Third, the desirability of a particular color or shape of an eyebrow cannot be determined until the cosmetic eyebrow is applied to the user's brow ridge.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method for applying cosmetic eyebrows that enables for the selection of a desired shape, color, and size prior to application. Further, there is a need for an apparatus and method for applying cosmetic eyebrows that allows for the proper positioning of the cosmetic eyebrow prior to application on the brow ridge of a user.